Time Crisis 4ever
by Monmon-la
Summary: Special operations agent Giorgio Bruno does missions solo. Will the Director of VSSE find a partner who won't run screaming from VSSE headquarters within a day? Perhaps the conniving agent has met his match when a newcomer arrives? Prequel to TC4
1. Prologue

"Now Mr Bruno, I assure you that you are a very talented agent-but....."

Giorgio winced, "But?"

"Well.... you see, I'd love to give you more difficult assignments but you're as partner-less as an egg white without the yolk"

He raised an eyebrow. First he was being complimented and now he was being compared to a thing which had dropped out of a chicken's butt? Where did all the respect and admiration go?

"Sir, with all due respect, egg whites taste very good by themselves" retorted Giorgio as he narrowed his eyes calmly at the director of VSSE.

"Ha ha! 'Moustachio' is good!" Laughed Alan Dunaway

Wesley, Alan's partner covered his mouth to suppress another laugh "You know we're not supposed to be eavesdropping on this, let alone re-naming Giorgio to something which sounds like what a mustache and a pistachio gave birth to." Alan cackled with laughter causing the director and Giorgio looked at him with blank expressions.

"Ah perfect timing, you two boys come in here and listen too." beckoned the director.

Alan and Wesley entered the director's office with glee as they heard that their presence was welcomed.

As soon as everyone was seated, the director began his lecture, "Now because the individuals at VSSE are so talented and rare, we can't afford any casualties- so everyone is partnered up to minimize chance of injury," said the director as he gestured at Alan and Wesley,

"Secondly if any injuries do occur, the healthy partner can order a retreat." Giorgio frowned slightly, he knew he was going to lose this argument.

"And finally, for example, if Wesley is shot and heavy blood loss occurs, Alan is the same blood type so a blood transfusion can be done ASAP." concluded the director, happy with his explanation.

"Hey Wesley" grinned Alan.

"Yeah Alan?" smiled Wesley .

"If I give you my blood..."

"Uh-huh"

"Part of me is inside of you."

Wesley's smile fell instantly "Ewwwwwww!!! Gross! Alan!"

And with Alan's dirty joke, the meeting was concluded and Giorgio was to have a partner in two days. The brunette retreated to his quarters, flopped onto his bed, and sighed heavily before drifting off to sleep with his head buried in his covers waiting the inevitable.

* * *

Haha! thank you for reading so far, comments are most welcome along with constructive criticism, and a big thanks to Elemental-Zer0 for writing the first TC4 English fanfic IN HISTORY.

Click to read it here --- Time Crisis: Ultimatum


	2. Stage 1

The VSSE had a handful of rookies this year, and an even smaller handful which had the same blood type as Giorgio Bruno. The Director skimmed through the history file he pulled up of the brunette agent:

[Name: Giorgio Bruno

Age: 28

Hometown: Palermo, Sicily, Italy

Rank: Special Operations agent

Codename: -none-

Blood-type: Type B

Civilian occupation: Chef in a Milano restaurant]

He had already memorized the general information, but what he was looking for was the report written of his traits while he still served in NOCS (which was a special division of police in Italy). _His skills with other people can't be that bad._

[Giorgio Bruno has shown outstanding capabilities in marksmanship, HALO diving exercises, melee combat, arms proficiency… etc etc] The director scrolled down to the recommended improvements. [Bruno is capable of working in a group but tends to stay with himself; his presence intimidates other squad members because of his 'background'. In a squad tactical mission (classified, specific contents cannot be revealed) Giorgio started with squad delta at section A's ground floor…before finishing the objective at level 7 of the building with the remainder of the squad still at level 4.]

The director furrowed his eyebrows "yup, as partner-less as an egg white without the yolk…"

-------------------

"Giorgio meet your new partner!" the director's smile was almost as bright as a 60watt light bulb as he patted the so called 'partner' on the back forward. Giorgio surprisingly was also smiling, suppressing an oncoming frown, but smiling none the less which surprised Alan and Wesley- the duo which came to see the new 'blue' agent out of curiosity. The newbie stepped forward to Giorgio and reached out his hand to shake the discontented brunettes',

"Hi, it's great to meet you, I'm Ray Stork" the agent beamed. Giorgio took the extended hand and pulled him forward- to everyone's surprise, kiss him on the cheek.

"oh!" thought Ray slightly taken aback, "must be how Italians greet people, a kiss on each cheek or something", Giorgio was kissing the shorter man's cheek in a very friendly manner, to his dismay _Too friendly _the agent's eyes widened to the size of apples as Giorgio's full lips repetitively kissed and sucked on his face. Alan and Wesley's faces showed a mixture of surprise and amusement as they watched their brunette friend make-out with the other agent's face. The 'other agent' however was not amused in the slightest and bolted to the exit screaming and grabbing his bruised cheek… before tripping onto the floor, and getting back up before continuing to run and scream towards the exit. The director closed his gaping mouth before turning slowly towards the again partner-less agent, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"


	3. Stage 2

The chief stormed his way to the room code named the 'Siren's roost' which held the lovely (but few) ladies of the VSSE. As soon as he had stepped through the doorway he was met with unison of "Good afternoon Director". His face which was pulled down from the wrinkles of a frown reversed in relief for a brief instant, _I'm so glad the VSSE isn't a complete sausage festival. _

After returning the greeting, he began with the international affairs agents, Christy and Marisa.

"Ladies, I need additional intelligence on one of our agents",

"Who sir?" questioned Marisa as her friend arched an eyebrow at the request,

"Giorgio Bruno."

The ladies shared a comprehending "Ohhhhhhhhhh" in perfect unison, and swivelled to gesture towards a pale skinned, woman with long jet black hair and frosty blue eyes, unable to give a proper greeting with a mouthful of scone, she saluted the chief with her free hand.

"No need to worry about formalities within the organization, Agent Sarah." he said in an assuring manner, "Being the handler for Agent Bruno, could you give me insight on why he's so against having a partner?, no doubt you've heard about the incident 10 minutes ago already with everyone's intelligence abilities".

"Well sir," she began, after nodding to his last statement: Alan and Wesley had told Keith and Robert as they were preparing for a training exercise in the men's locker room, which was unbeknownst to them, bugged to provide a constant source of entertainment to the ladies. Thus the topic in the Siren's Roost was known within a meagre span of five minutes… "As you already know, Giorgio was born into a powerful mafia family, during his time serving as an officer, all his unit members and partners have been incredibly weary of him".

At the end of her sentence a pitying "Awwwwww" filled the room by all the female agents, who were all eavesdropping, as the Director spun his head around in surprise, all the ladies went back to pretending to be occupied in something.

So that explains why his profile called him 'anti-social', he realized as went back to his thoughts "So it wasn't just a gap in abilities; his previous partners have never trusted him" he mused aloud.

Another "Awwwwwww" filled the room making the director sweat drop, Giorgio was an adult man, not an injured kitten.

"Well, thank you for the intelligence Sarah." the Director faced Christy and Marisa "I'm counting of you ladies to find me a rookie who can keep up with the VSSE's number one of the European division!"

"Yes sir!"

-Rouen, France- One week later-

"Can you tell me your blood type?"

"B."

"Hobbies?"

"Fishing, carpentry, eating, and blowing enemy ships sky high."

Marisa turned to Christy, "He's perfect."

Christy and Marisa stood back and admired the fruit of their efforts. A tall, freckled, and blonde fruit. They were bloody proud of their skills as international affairs agents; they had finally found a possible 'blue' agent for Giorgio, after hearing about a Evan Bernard. Also Known As: a human ship destroyer with spiky hair. It wasn't hard convincing the well humoured man to join the VSSE; Evan was on his superiors' nerves because orders were never followed to the letter, regardless of the bountiful outcomes of not following them. In fact it was too easy to get him to join the VSSE, they had Evan at "Will you consider joining the-". When "secret organization" was mentioned, his expression resembled a little boy's at Christmas.

The new recruit smiled at the attention, "So where to ladies?"

They both smiled, "Italy".


	4. Stage 3

Giorgio was on stand-by from missions and he was also on a break from his civilian job as a bonus, the restaurant he worked for was taking it easy after being hired to provide for a wedding, leaving him with a free day before reporting back to VSSE headquarters. For tea, Giorgio had found a fancy, yet cosy looking café to dine at.

He sipped on a macadamia coffee while savouring a chocolate cassata, when he was done with the sweet pastry he glanced at a group of young men walk into the café with masks on, _aren't they a little early? Carnival is not until another 5 months, even promoters weren't that enthusiastic._ "You F***ERS GET DOWN ON THE GROUND" one of the men roared as he fired a warning shot into the ceiling. _Ahhhh that explains the masks_ he mused as he calmly continued sipping his coffee. The café was filled with screams and the civilians complied and huddled on the ground covering their heads with their arms like they'd been told to.

The thug who held the firearm ran a hand through his dark, spiked up hair with excessive gel. A smile on his face as he scanned the room and took in his power trip with people cowering beneath him, so puny compared to him and obeying him like the king he- _why the f*** is that guy still drinking coffee?_. Giorgio was still sipping his coffee, a leg crossed over the other and a slight slouch as his coffee holding arm supported him with his elbow on the table and the other arm rested on the chair.

'Maybe I should get a partner and just put up with him…..nah, my king sized bed will get taken away to fit him in the suite." Giorgio thought to himself as he stared blankly at a painting sitting high on a wall, the upwards tilt of his head making him look even more proud.

The leader quickly became irritated at the indifference, combined with the arrogant posture and shot Giorgio's cup of coffee, resulting in a couple of screams around the room. Giorgio remained perfectly still, though he finally lowered his head to look at his poor cup of coffee. A gang member stepped forward aggressively "Think you're so tough huh? You Stuck up F***?" the gang member was given a reply with a bored set of eyes rolling up to meet him which then focused past him. The lanky, loudmouthed punk was a nuisance but the smug appearance of the leader who had shot his coffee cup was a greater annoyance, he was bragging to his possy at his achievement while striking different poses with his firearm _What a tool_ thought Giorgio. "Hey tough guy answer me!" the lanky punk shrieked, suddenly grabbing Giorgio by the scruff of his collar "You're gonna beg for forgiveness, we're gonna make you scr-"

He stopped mid-sentence as he realised there was a fork sticking through his hand. He flailed wildly while stringing obscenities which became partly gibberish with the heightened pitch of his voice. Taking advantage of the delightful confusion, the brunette stepped forward leaning on one foot and disappeared from sight with the next step. A lackey was met with a knee to the guts- hard, dazing him from reaching his hidden firearm. To meet the lackey approaching Giorgio from behind, he swiftly turned around and brought the raised leg down on the thugs shin, this was followed up by grabbed both the injured lackeys' scruffs to hoist himself up sideways to do a mid-air scissors kick to the very unlucky faces of two more thugs, one of which was fork-hand guy. To his surprise and somewhat dismay, the tool who had murdered his cup of coffee was already down and badly bruised, but he caught sight of a disappearing blur and followed, gone from the sight of the café diners before anyone looked up.

* * *

Alright! After how long two chapters? Opps...

I was about to tell off Elemental-Zer0 for the lack of updates, soon realizing that it made me a hypocrite. C'mon darl' don't hold out on us! XD


End file.
